12 Days of Bonesness
by Coilerfan35
Summary: A fanfic made by me and my friend Brennanite47. We made a song called the 12 days of Bonesness since there are only 12 days left to the premiere. And so we came up with the idea of making a little fic for every line! Hehehe enjoy.. 4 MORE HOURS PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So you know, this story is going to be by me and Brennanite47, since we were talking and being our weird self, we came up with a song for the '12 Days of Bonesness' since there is 12 (well now 11) more days until the Season 5 premiere. I wrote this yesterday, so I will update this with her fic once she is done.**

**And this fic goes with the very first line of the song**

_On the first day of Bonesness my true love gave to me  
Booth and Brennan fucking by the sea!_

* * *

~Six Days Earlier~

"So, I'm getting some vacation time soon," Booth brought up randomly as he sat back on her couch.

"Really?" Brennan asked, sparing a glance towards him before she continued typing.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going to the beach. A buddy of mine has a private condo down in North Carolina," Booth said, fondling his fingers as his knee bounced up and down nervously.

"Stop that," she said, glancing to his knee.

"Do you have vacation coming up?" Booth asked, stilling his knee.

"Yeah, but I never take it, I don't have anywhere to go really," Brennan answered absentmindedly.

"Come with me," Booth asked quietly.

Brennan's fingers stilled suddenly, as her eyes dragged over to him slowly "What?"

"Come with me," Booth said again, louder this time as he forced himself to look at her "Take some time off and come to North Carolina with me."

Brennan looked at him, her eyes traveling over the nervously rigid muscles that poked out of his dress shirt, her mouth instantly watering as she closed her eyes, forcing all x-rated thoughts out of her mind for the moment, and reopening her eyes.

"Sure," Brennan answered, the smile that lit up him face contagious as a similar smile tugged at her lips "I'll come."

~Present Day~

It had been 3 days now, that the longing glances, the gentle touches, the earth-shattering moments, and the x-rated thoughts have been heightened.

It seemed like a normal routine for them, flirting constantly but neither having the guts to make a move, until today, when they finally cracked.

The only thought that could register in his mind was that she looked beautiful, staring at the ocean as her arms were crossed over her chest to keep the chill away from her body, Goosebumps brushing against the soft long sleeve material of her shirt.

But it was his touch on her hips that sent the hair on her neck into the air. And it was his arms sliding around her waist that sent the shiver up her spine.

"B-booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked huskily, her voice breaking breathlessly as his breath heated the skin on her neck.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Booth answered, turning her in his arms and attacking her lips unexpectedly.

Brennan groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly; running her fingers into his hair and tugging seductively as their lips became bruised, and started moving their kisses elsewhere.

"Ohhh, Booth," Brennan moaned, throwing her head back as he placed hot kisses down her neck.

"Tastes, so, good," he huffed out breathlessly as he trailed his kisses over her bare chest and began unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt.

Brennan moaned and dug her nails into his back as he tore the black shirt from her body, the cold sea air hitting her body straight on and tightening her nipples harder, making her squirm and shiver.

"Don't worry," Booth said "I'll get you warmed up," he finished seductively.

Brennan chuckled and slipped his shirt over his head, throwing it in the sand as she stepped up to him challengingly "Then what are you waiting for?"

Booth smiled and pulled Brennan on top of him, her body draping over his as their tongues battled passionately.

Booth flipped her over and kissed down her stomach, stopping at the hem of her jeans and pulling down the zipper slowly, running his finger along the hem resting against her heated core.

Brennan groaned and ground against him, thrusting into his hand, as she quickly brought her hands down to her jeans and pushed them down her legs, throwing them behind her and pulling Booth up to her and cupping him through the faded denim.

Booth gasped against her neck, sucking on the spot behind her ear as she pushed his jeans down his legs, again throwing them over her head, and landing in the pile of clothes behind them.

Brennan turned her head and kissed him slowly, their tongues twirling tantalizingly around each other as the other articles of clothing left on their bodies disappeared magically in a flurry of passion, which became more unclear as Booth slid his raging erection into her, their relieved gasps and moans disturbing the air that so peacefully surrounded the ocean.

Brennan's legs curled, her knees bending as she caged him between her thighs. His hand slid up her stomach and cupped her breast lightly as their mouths collided once again, the friction increasing between the two deprived and desperate partners.

"Temperance," he whispered against her lips "I've wanted this for so long."

"I have too," Brennan gasped as her muscles started fluttering.

"I-I," Booth whispered, before he was clenched within her, and had her nails digging into his arms. She screamed and shook under him violently, as she flooded around him, instantly gratified by milking him for everything he was worth.

They collapsed against each other, the sand scratching their skin annoyingly going completely unnoticed as they kissed sensually, the oceans cold water brushing over them and cooling them instantly.

"We should probably go inside," Brennan suggested "It's going to get really cold."

"Alright," Booth agreed as he stood and pulled her up, grabbing their clothes and running into the condo quickly, grateful that the beach property was private and that no one else was there.

But after that they didn't say another word. They shared a shower and crawled into bed together, snuggling against each other as Brennan wondered what exactly Booth was trying to confess to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**_Now it's my turn. That right, B47 for ya. Let's get this show on the road._**

_On the second day of Bonesness my true love gave to me_

_The death of Agent Sully _

* * *

~Five Days Later~

Booth and Brennan had returned from their quality 'vacation' the day before, the memories they'd made in North Carolina still fresh in each other's minds. Booth had to go check in at the Hoover Building, leaving Brennan to face the wrath of Angela.

"Sweetie, literally, every single detail, right now." the artist fell into step with Brennan on her way to her office, grinning from ear to ear.

"Angela, there's really not that much to tell. We relaxed...had fun..." Brennan said.

"Brennan, look at me." she stopped her best friend halfway to the intended destination. "You CAN NOT stand there and tell me that you spent a glorious, sunny week with that FBI stud and not get some."

"Some what?" she asked with really confusion.

"Sex, Sweetie. You had to have sex." Angela stated.

Brennan rolled her eyes and continued walking, her friend close at her heels. Not that she didn't want to tell Angela about her weekend, but rather to not have rumors floating. (Not that they weren't there already. Rumors were there since day one.)

"Close the door, Ange." she tossed her bag on the couch.

Angela did as she was asked, then turned around. "You had sex." she stated definitively.

"Yes." Brennan replied as she plopped in her office chair.

"Keep talking." she sat down in the cleared space on Brennan's desk.

She went through everything: the cool breeze, the softness of the sand, the way he touched her. "It was...indescribable." she finished with a sigh, as if reliving the whole experience.

"I'm so happy for you, Bren." Angela hugged her friend just as the man of the hour strode into her office. "Speak of the devil."

Booth already knew that girly chat had happened just before he walked in by the sound of Angela's voice. He only wished he had better news to deliver than what he had.

Brennan picked up on the darker vibe that rolled off Booth in waves. "What's wrong?"

"There was a ship-wreck down in one of the Keys after a tropical storm hit near there...ship's name was 'Temperance'." Booth mumbled quietly, trying to gauge his new lover's reaction.

She sat silent for a moment before asking, "Body?"

"Already ID'd." he handed her the file that did, in fact, prove that former agent Timothy Sullivan was the only body near the boat. She sighed as Angela rubbed her friend's shoulder in sympathy.

"Bones, if there's anything you need from me..." Booth trailed off.

Brennan said nothing as she stood up, closed the few feet that separated them, and hugged Booth as tightly as she could manage. Angela scooted out, leaving the two to have their moment.

"Just so you know, Booth, you mean more to me than any other man in the world. You were the one who stuck by me through thick and thin. Just don't think I cared about him more. I cared, but not nearly as much as I do you." she delivered her little impromptu speech that had Booth's heart singing.

"I love you, Bones." he mumbled into her shoulder.

Brennan breathed in too sharply for his liking, having Booth thinking he'd just taken a wrong step. He knew he shouldn't have, but not telling her was slowly killing him inside. Booth was about to let go of their embrace when she pulled him tighter to her.

"Don't let go." she whispered. She was still trying to sort through her own thoughts as she processed the three simple words that just sent her into a tailspin. "I think I love you too," she breathed like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

"Give it some time, Bones. If you think now, you'll know later." he stroked her hair soothingly. He didn't expect Brennan to say anything, let alone return the endearment. He would have to teach her what love really was if he wanted her to say 'I love you' without the 'think' in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hehehe it's me again Coilerfan this time! Here is the third day. Isn't this just a fun way to countdown to the premiere?**

_On the third day of Bonesness my true love gave to me  
Booth and Brennan kissing under a tree!!!!_

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing ok?" Booth asked Brennan as he leaned back against the large tree in the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab garden.

"Yeah," Brennan said quietly, glancing up to him momentarily before averting her gaze.

"You don't have to lie to me," Booth said, reaching out and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Brennan sighed and looked up, looking to the cloud filled sky before speaking. "I know it's just…I cared about him before, but really I don't now. It's just scary, thinking that he is dead, and that I could have been dead if I was with him, but that just makes me sound selfish."

"No it doesn't," Booth said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer "It's natural to think of all the 'what if's' in this situation."

"What if's?" Brennan asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"What if I hugged him for a second longer? What if I was on that boat with him? What if he never went in the first place?" Booth began listing.

"The extra second probably wouldn't have helped since it was a hurricane's fault, if I was on the boat I would have been dead, and if he never went I wouldn't be here with you," Brennan answered.

Booth chuckled and shook his head "No, they're rhetorical questions Bones, that serve the special purpose of eating your mind."

"That's impossible. Questions are not animals, or the occasional plant, that have 'mouths' so therefore they can't 'eat' your mind," Brennan explained.

"Alright, let me rephrase," Booth said as he tapped his chin lightly. "Think of it this way, these questions cause you to mull over all of the possibilities of what you could have done to keep him alive. While mulling these over you start to become guilty for his death, and therefore you drive yourself crazy."

Brennan nodded "Now that I can comprehend."

"Yes, I can get you to understand me," Booth said, throwing his head back and pumping his hand into the air.

"Just for that I'm going to make you explain everything that you say to me," Brennan said teasingly as she turned and laid her head in his lap.

"So are you sure you're ok?" Booth asked, as he twirled the ends of her hair between his fingers.

Brennan smiled and leaned up, capturing his lips and swirling her tongue around his in a magical kiss.

Booth placed one hand on her cheek and the other behind her neck, supporting her as their mouths melded together.

"I'll be fine," Brennan whispered against his lips, before they joined together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once again, you're stuck with me for this chapter. I know Coilerfan's awesome, but this was my line, so I get to write the chapter. _**

_On the fourth day of Bonesness my true love gave to me_

_Brennan having pie with coffee._

**_Chapter Four:_**

Booth and Brennan took their usual table at the diner like a second nature. After about the first week they started going into the place, they didn't even need to look where they were going. They always sat in the same spot.

Brennan's head still hung a little lower than it should. It was obvious she still wasn't completely over Sully's death and still trying to process. Booth wished he could take her grief and worries away like he had in North Carolina, but it didn't seem likely for at least a while longer yet.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan! What can I get for ya's?" The waitress with the thickest southern drawl possible stood beside their table.

"I'll have the regular, Cheryl." Booth replied instinctively.

"Coffee and pie. What about you Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan was off in her own little dream world when her head snapped up to attention. "I'll have the same as him." She hadn't even heard what Booth had ordered.

Booth was stunned, but waited for the waitress they knew so well to walk away before saying anything. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot lately." she brushed off his concerns.

"Thinking about?" he prodded.

"Life, in short." Brennan said as she looked out into the dreary DC weather they were experiencing.

"Could you be a little more specific?" he chuckled, knowing he shouldn't, trying to lighten the mood.

"Like..." Brennan had a hard time putting into words what she'd been feeling lately. It wasn't so much about Sully's death anymore, but about the life that went on all around everyone.

"Okay, say you see a friend on the street. You talk for a bit, exchange plesantries, then move along with the day. Said person could die a half hour after you speak to them." she sounded so morbid, but Booth was used to it.

"Bones, we can't go around worrying about death. You yourself say that death is inevitable." he restated the facts that she so often spurted out.

"I know that death is inevitable, Booth, and we've cheated death many times before. I guess it just bothers me knowing that I could end up like that at any given time." she rubbed her arm self-consciously.

"That's why we live, Bones. So were not sad to go when we do die. We have fun and do good deeds until we go...so it's not so frightening." Booth tried to cheer her up just as the pie and coffee came. "Just think of this as a new adventure." he forked some of the pie in front of her and held it out.

She gave him an indifferent look, then took the pie he offered without debate. Brennan swallowed before taking a swig of the black coffee. "Thanks, Booth."

"Anytime, Bones. You know I'll always be here for you." he said as he took a bite of his own.

**Coilerfan side note: Any of you guys out there that are wondering about Getting In Touch, don't worry, I'm working on it. If It isn't posted up sometime this week I will get it up this weekened. Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hehehe Coilerfan be back. And she thinks this one is kinda funny. XD**

_On the fifth day of Bonesness by true love gave to me  
Brennan kicking Booth's ass with her Tai Chi!_

**And just so you know I've never done Tai Chi, but I have done Tae Kwon Do, so most of the termonology (other then Sensei) is from TKD.**

**Enjoy!**

**Heres a little song for you all**

**HERES TO THE NIGHTS WE'VE FELT ALIVE, HERE'S TO THE TEARS YOU KNEW YOU'D CRY, HERE'S TO GOODBYE, TOMORROWS GONNA COME TO SOON!**

* * *

"Come on Bones," Booth whined "I'm sure your sensei won't mind if I join. Besides physical activity releases all your endolphins and makes you happy!"

"Endorphins," Brennan correcting, matching his stupid smile once she realized he was kidding.

"Come on," Booth urged again "Please," he said, turning his puppy dog eyes on her.

Brennan sighed "Fine, you can come to class with me."

"Yes!" Booth said happily "Well, go get ready!"

*****

Booth watched as the smaller, Asian man paced through his domain, like a tiger, staring down his prey.

"What to put you through today," he said teasingly as he glanced over the group of adults dressed in their uniforms. Most wearing white with colorful belts wrapped around their waist, but Booth noticed that Brennan and the sensei wore black uniforms with their matching black belts hanging loosely at their waists, and Booth, being the silent observer he was, noticed that Brennan looked amazingly sexy in her Tai Chi uniform.

"Tempe, work on your self defense," he ordered "The rest of us will work on the basic movements for our next form."

Brennan nodded and turned to Booth "Can you handle this?" she asked.

"Pff," Booth said, puffing his chest out "Of course I can."

"Alright," Brennan said with an evil smile "Punch me."

Booth rolled his eyes and shot his hand out. Brennan stepped to the side and blocked his punch, grabbing his wrist and stepping under his arm. She yelled and thrust his hand down, sending Booth flying over her and landing hard on his back.

"Ow…" Booth groaned, rolling onto his side and stumbling up.

Brennan smiled and laughed "I'm a better shot than you too."

"Now that's not true," Booth said, shooting his finger out towards her.

Brennan smiled and grabbed his finger, turning his palm upward. She moved her hand to his palm and applied pressure on his wrist, pressing harder and making his wrist erect in the air as he went up on his toes and gasped in pain.

Brennan finally released him and gently grabbed his wrist, bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently "You're fine."

Booth mumbled and cradled his wrist "You hurt."

"I can at times," Brennan said before she stalked forward and whispered into his ear "But other times, I can be quite pleasurable," she said, sucking on his ear lobe gently before Sensei brought the class together to bow out.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here I am's again. Brennanite47 back for all of your reading pleasure (but not too much pleasure, that's Coiler's department. I's is the fluff writer) So here we go in our feel's like never-ending countdown to the Bones season premier. I have a feeling you guys'll like this chapter though_**

_On the sixth day of Bonesness my true love gave to me_

_Booth getting down on one knee._

**_Chapter Six:_**

Booth rolled his shoulders, still feeling the pain Brennan had inflicted on him almost a week ago. He never thought of himself as a bigger sissy than he did right then.

For the first night in almost three weeks, Booth was sleeping alone and in his own bed. Brennan had to go out of town for a few days for some anthropology convention and he didn't have anymore vacation days left to go with her. It pulled at his heartstrings to watch as the plane took off down the runway and go screaming into the sky, taking his shred of sanity with him.

Everyone knew Booth was an ass when Brennan wasn't around to put him in his place. This was the main reason he didn't dare go into the lab when she wasn't there. God only knew what the squints would do to him if he brushed one of them the wrong in an angry rage. Probably dump him in the vat of flesh-eating beetles. To avoid this, he just stayed away from the lab altogether.

Booth was laying in his cold bed, no Bones there to help warm it up, and had been thinking about the last few weeks that his relationship with her had taken it's extreme turn for the better. Emotions had arisen that he'd never thought were never possible before. Time seemed to come to a standstill when he held her. Desires couldn't be pent up for long before they came exploding out onto one another. He had to wonder how they'd lasted so long without it all.

He struck up an idea, one he was certain Brennan would never go for, but he had to give it a try, even if it was a shot in the dark. Booth turned out the light and brought the pillow Brennan slept on while at his house close to his chest in a hug. He thanked God it still smelled like her. It was a poor substitute for the real thing, but it would do.

Booth had plans to make in the morning.

* * *

In a five-star hotel room halfway across the continent, Brennan lay in her own rented bed having similar thoughts. She wasn't one to sleep in beds that weren't hers anyway, but if Booth were there, she'd be out like a light and she knew it. It made her feel both dependant and excited at the same time.

After tossing and turning for an hour straight, she looked at the clock and wondered if it was too late in DC to call Booth. She stared up at the ceiling and thought against it.

"Fuck it." she muttered to the air. She crawled out onto the floor and pulled her suitcase out from underneath the bed, digging through it for a couple special things.

She came back up a Pink Floyd "Darkside of the Moon" t-shirt she'd snagged from one of his drawers. Brennan also managed to find a framed picture of them, sitting side by side in her office with Thai food and smiling at the camera. The picture was taken not long before the escapades in North Carolina happened. She put the photo on the bedside table and sunk herself as far as she could into Booth's shirt, wishing it was actually him she was smelling.

* * *

Brennan's flight home landed in the airport on time for once. She was hoping to see Booth standing at the gate, waiting for her. Instead, she saw the bright, beaming face of Angela Montenegro.

"You're here on time." she made the observation.

Angela sighed, "Ha-ha, very funny. Welcome home, Sweetie." she hugged her.

"Where's Booth? I thought he was picking me up."

"He was, but instead he asked me to keep you out of your apartment all day until I take you home a seven. He's got a surprise planned." Angela grinned, obviously already knowing what the surprise was.

The girly day was spent with lunch, shopping, snack time, more shopping, and before either knew it six-thirty rolled around and Angela was scheduled to bring Brennan back to her apartment.

"For the last time, Ange, what's the hell's going on?" was how Brennan spent most of her time in her friend's presence. She wanted to know at least what to expect when she walked into her own home.

"And I'm telling you for the last time, you gotta walk up those stairs and find out." she smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

Brennan rolled her eyes, said goodbye to her friend, and hauled her luggage out of the back of Angela's Toyota Matrix. She opted for the elevator ride up instead of clunking up five flights of stairs. On the way up, she thought about the elevator music that entertained her when Booth danced to it.

Walking down the hall to her apartment, she noticed something on her doorknob. A sticky-note that read 'open me' was hanging there. Following the guideline, Brennan opened her apartment door without her keys, already knowing who was inside.

When she looked up, there wasn't a way to describe the look on her face.

Dr. Temperance Brennan's apartment had been coated heavily in candlelight that came from approximately 80 candles placed around her sitting room. Roses of all different colors were gathered in bundles everywhere. She knew that some of the red petals were going to be scattered over her bed as well. The man standing in the midst of all of it looked like a fallen angel; dark and plotting while also looking gentle.

"Booth..." was all she could make out before shaking her head in disbelief. It all had to have cost a fortune, didn't it. Romantic as it was, there was still a pricetag on everything these days.

"Temperance, there's something I need to say to you." he announced as he slowly closed the distance between them so soon all she could see was him.

"I know this probably won't make sense to you, but please just here me out?" he waited for her response. When she nodded, he continued. "I know...that we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks, but we've had four years before that of awkwardness and tension...but friendship in it too."

"R...right." she miraculously found her voice.

"And I could go into eternity telling you how much I love you...and that I want to spend every minute of my life by your side." his eyes were beginning to water.

"What exactly are you saying, Booth?" she managed a whole sentence without a crackling sound.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he dropped to one knee in front of her. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

**_Wasn't that a cruel place to stop? Anyway, Coiler has the next line so she can take it from here._**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright, I know, it's short. But it's Friday, and I'm going out, but I had to make sure that I have my people (or our people) what they wanted, because I can't miss a countdown day! So as I sit here and wait for my ride, makeup less, with sucky hair and a tank top and jeans on (still need to get dressed) I give unto you the next chapter!**

_And So, On the Seventh's Day of Bonesness my true love (where ever that bastard is) gave to me_

_Brennan squeeling in glee (LMFAO how funny would that be?)_

* * *

Brennan took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. Running through her thoughts that formed in her mind.

She didn't believe in marriage, but a relationship is about compromises right? And Booth believed in marriage, and truthfully he has given up so much for her, how could this hurt her?

Besides, they loved each other, and he was right, they truly have been together for over 4 years, so why was she just standing there, looking down into his nervous brown eyes.

"Yes," she whispered almost inaudibly, but she knew he heard it because in the next second she was swept up into his arms and was being swung around in circles.

Booth stopped and held her face as she tilted slightly, leveling on her feet and crushing her lips to his, no words were needed, he knew that she was sure, just by the way she held onto him, or the way she kissed him, told him that she was sure.

"I love you so much," Booth whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Booth. More than I thought I was capable of," Brennan whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly and was lifted off her feet, and hoisted into his arms, bridal carry position.

"Practicing?" Brennan asked gently, her soft chuckle making his stomach flip.

Booth laughed softly and nodded "Yup," he said as he met her lips again and crossed the threshold to her bedroom.

*****

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian, an evident skip in his step as he bounced his way past the squints, each one of them turning towards him slowly, suspicion evident in the way they just seemed to stare.

"Yes?" Booth asked.

"Why are you so happy?" Hodgins bluntly asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I should say," Booth said with a blissful smile "Where's Bones?"

At the mention of her name a loud squeal echoed out from Brennan's office, which Booth and Angela took as an alarm and ran to her office door.

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked frantically.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Brennan asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Uh, you just squealed," Angela said "Really loudly."

Brennan's face fell as she gave her best friend a death stare "I resent that."

"Well resent it or not but I'm pretty sure Obama heard it from here," Angela said.

Booth held his hand up before she could protest with her large, scientific words "Why did you scream?"

"Squeal," Angela corrected with a smile.

"Because I received very good news," Brennan said.

"So you admit it, you squealed!" Angela said with a smile.

Brennan sighed and nodded "Yes I did."

"Well what's the good news?" Booth asked.

"My article on the measurement of the tympanic ring to estimate incubation time in fetal remains is going to be published in the Oxford's Journal of Forensic Anthropology," Brennan said happily.

"Wow," Booth said in awe "Way to go Bones."

"I know I'm so excited," Brennan said, turning to Angela who was still staring at her manically "What?"

"You squealed," she said with a last laugh and walked out of her friend's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Brennanite47: So there's this carnival that comes to my town every year and they have the Tilt-O-Whirl with half-spheres for cars that seat about three or four and are on tracks so when it the ride itself moves up and downhill, it sends you spinning round in circles. I thought 'how hilarious would it be to put Brennan in one of those?' There's the inspiration for this next chapter._**

_On the eighth day of Bonesness my true love gave to me_

_Bones on the tilt-o-whirl (Whee!)_

"Bones, come on! how long does it take to go the freakin' bathroom?!" Booth pounded on his fiance's bathroom door. He loved her, but she could be just as bad as a typical woman sometimes.

"Because, unlike men, we have to make sure our skirt not bunched up into our underwear and look decent!" Brennan called back while she added a touch of mascara to her eyelashes.

"You aren't even wearing a skirt, and you always look beautiful." he had been trying to coax her out of her apartment for the last half hour. The conversation they were having through the bathroom door only proved how successful he was.

"That's sweet, Booth, but I need five more minutes." she smiled at her reflection, knowing all she was doing was try to irritate him.

"You've been saying 'five more minutes' for the last thirty. You don't come out in ten seconds I'm coming in after you." Booth growled. He wasn't really angry with her, he always knew women did this just to get a rise out of him, but he still needed to go pick up Parker for their outing together.

"I don't think you have the courage to drag me out of here, Booth." Brennan mocked a little more quietly, suddenly regretting it when she figured out that he'd heard. She knew he heard when he opened the door.

"What the-...put me down!" she said as Booth picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, you can fiddle with your perfect eyes in the make-up mirror in the car." Booth said as he locked the door and carried her towards the elevator.

"Ugh." Brennan stopped squirming and bounced against his back as he walked, waiting more patiently now for him to let her down.

* * *

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Parker asked his father excitedly from the backseat. When he realized Brennan was coming with them wherever they were going, he'd practically jumped the good doctor in a giant hug. Booth was proud of her when she'd returned it.

"It's a surprise, Park." The boy's father responded with a smile on his face. Brennan was fiddling with the radio through the little exchange and didn't bother to press Booth for information. She didn't need to know, she trusted Booth even more now than she did before he asked her to marry him. Brennan knew her...God forbid..._faith_ in him was absolute.

"Do you know where we're going, Dr. Bones?" he looked over at the back of Brennan's head now.

"No, I don't Parker. If he won't tell you, then he won't tell me. Apparently I'm a blabbermouth." she smiled slightly.

"You are not a blabbermouth. It's just when someone asks you something, you find it compulsory to answer." Booth clarified his earlier insults.

"Isn't that, essentially, what you call a blabbermouth?" she looked over at him.

"Would you look at that? We're here." a thankful Booth pointed out and no longer had to explain modern slang to Brennan.

"Booth, this is a carnival." Brennan looked out the windshield at several-stories-tall rides.

"Sweet!" Parker shouted and started to rapidly pull at his seatbelt, looking as though he was going to tear right through it.

"Come on, Bones. This'll be fun." Booth said with a grin just as big as his son's.

For the first time, however, Brennan wore a look of fear.

* * *

"Let's go on that one first." Parker was jumping up and down by the time they'd made it through the line, which only took about two minutes. Brennan thought if Booth could bottle energy like that, he'd be a millionaire.

Booth followed his son's gaze and agreed. "That one's fun. It's the Tilt-O-Whirl."

Brennan looked over and saw the cars spinning around in circles while the track itself was moving. "Booth, remember how I said I'd never vomit?" she reminded him of the time after Sully left and they had their short conversation on the dock.

He watched the color drain out of her face. _Oh, this is just too priceless._ "Here we go, Bones." he got behind her and pushed her towards the ride. "If I need to, I'll hold your hair back for you."

That last comment did nothing to settle her, as expected. Even as she was pushed up the stairs and into the death capsule, she couldn't imagine how people got a thrill out of it, save for the death part and the adrenaline.

"Are you scared, Dr. Bones?" he looked up at his future step-mom with concern in his eyes. It warmed her heart at the eyes that reminded her so much of his father's,

"Not scared, just...I haven't been on things like this since I was your age, Parker." Brennan was afraid, but she didn't want to scare him.

"That's okay, if you don't feel good, you can hold my hand." Parker offered her his much smaller hand.

She ruffled his hair, telling him thanks.

The ride lurched forward and Brennan gripped the safety bar, suddenly fearing the worst. They went around twice while it wasn't at full speed, but once it got there on the third time around, it sent them into the three fast rotations. Booth and Parker laughed while Brennan still had the bar in a white-knuckled death-grip. By the time it was over, she couldn't stand without stumbling.

"That was awesome!" Parker was jumping up and down again like a madman. _How the hell did he have the stamina?_ she wondered.

"Are you alright, Bones?" Booth asked as he walked along, dragging most of Brennan's weight with him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. I just need a minute." she said as she willed her world to stop spinning in front of her.

"Hey, let's go on that one next!" Parker pointed to a large purple spaceship that looked like it was spinning around at eighty miles an hour.

_I'm gonna die._ Brennan thought as she was dragged to their next ride. It was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright, I noticed that a shit load of my lines have to deal with Brennan and I think it's official. I have a crush on both Booth and Brennan. XD LMFAO!!! Well, shit. xD Oh well, it is what it is xDDD So here is the next chapter of Bonesness and I calculated that this story should end on Wednsday, so just to make sure you guys live, I will post a little authors note that the end of the story, and I'm sure Brennanite will too if she wants, and I'm tellin you guys IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK (not to be a stalker) BUT I AM KEEPING MINE OPEN, SO I CAN TALK TO MY AUNT THROUGH THE WHOLE SHOW, IF YOU GUYS WANT TO JOIN THIS CONVO TELL ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE LINK TO MY FB!!! BONES GROUP UNITE!! xD**

**So here we go**

_On the ninth day of Bonesness my true love gave to me  
Brennan screaming in sexual plea_

* * *

"Do you feel any better?" Booth asked.

Brennan held her finger up and closed her eyes "Give me about…20 more minutes and I should be able to look around the room without wanting to throw up."

Booth smiled and knelt down in front of her, resting his head against the arm that was draped over her lap "I'm sorry," he said gently, running his finger up and down her leg.

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Brennan said, swallowing the lump in her throat before opening her eyes, and blinking multiple times.

"Yeah it is," Booth said "After riding that Tilt-o-Whirl thing about 3 times you could hardly stand up."

"Well that's reasonable since I'm not used to being spun around that much," Brennan said, taking a drink of water from the glass that she had sitting on the coffee table.

"How about I make it up to you?" Booth asked with a sly smile.

"By doing what?" Brennan asked, returning his sly smile with one of her own.

"Well," Booth said "It will make you feel better, but your head might start spinning again," he said as he placed his hands on either sides of her hips and pushed up, placing his lips on hers and swiping his tongue across her bottom lip gently.

"Mmm," Brennan moaned as she ran her hands over his already bare chest and shoulders.

Booth chuckled and pressed against her lips harder, using his elbows to hold him up as he slipped the buttons out of their holds on her shirt slowly, revealing the thin strip of ivory skin that Booth has craved for the past 4 years of his life.

"Are you sure Parker is asleep?" Brennan asked as his lips moved across her neck gently.

"Mm-hmm," Booth whispered against her soft skin as he popped the last button of her shirt and ran his fingertips softly down her stomach.

She shivered under his hand and moaned quietly, her eyes closing as the dizzy spinning began behind her eyes again.

Booth slid her shirt over her shoulders and placed it on the back of the couch, after pulling down the fleece Steelers blanket and letting it fall to the ground.

He pushed up, holding Brennan to him and never releasing their kiss as he placed Brennan on her back and hovered over her, pulling the blanket over them and working on removing the tight jeans that hid the long beautiful legs he wanted wrapped around his hips.

Brennan's competitive side made its way to the surface as she decided to repay him for what he was doing to her. So she reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down his legs with her feet and cupping in through the thin cotton of his boxers.

"Shit, Bones," Booth hissed as he thrust into her hand.

"Pay back," she said gently, with a smile, before raising her head and kissing him gently as she applied more pressure on his rock hard erection.

Booth growled against her mouth and tore away her bra and panties forcefully, moving his mouth to latch onto the rosy peak of her luscious breasts and trailing his fingers over her dripping wet core.

Brennan moaned loudly and Booth placed his hand over her mouth, shushing her before motioning to the room that Parker was sleeping in.

Brennan nodded and moved her hands from his erection to the hem of his boxers, pushing them down his legs as he continued stroking through her slick folds before dipping his two fingers into her, and using his thumb to gently rub her clit.

Brennan clenched her fists and bit her tongue, doing anything and everything to keep her from screaming in pleasure, especially when his ministrations became faster and harder, her climax swirling around in her stomach like the beginnings of a hurricane.

"Booth please," she practically screamed, pulling his hand away from her and pulling him up over her, the tip of his erection brushing against her core.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well, now I don't usually write sorta thing, but Coiler wrote it, so I'll play along. I've never had anybody READ the stuff I write like this before, so I hope it doesn't suck. I'll be posting author notes along with Coiler, hell, maybe we'll have a funny conversation at the bottom like she does with her other, completely awesome story, "Getting In Touch". You'll have to stick around to find out._**

_On the tenth day of Bonesness my true love gave to me_

_Booth coming saying 'oh baby'_

**_Chapter Ten:_**

He loved it when she screamed. It gave him the twisted sense of power that she would say the alpha-male in him craved. Power that only sent more of his blood rushing further south.

"I don't know, Temperance." Booth said nonchalantly as his finger traced a path around the spot she was desperate for him the most. "I don't think you're quite ready yet." he couldn't hide the grin from escaping his lips.

"Don't fuck with me, Booth. Not now." she moaned almost pitifully. Even though her voice didn't say it, the deadly, nail-lined vice around his arm spoke at greater volumes.

"You don't want me to fuck you? Alright." he taunted.

"No! You bastard." she had the strength to roll her eyes. Brennan managed to catch him by surprise with one sharp tug on his straining member. He fell forward onto her slightly as she eased off some of the shock with the gentle nurturing of her thumb. "Do you get it now?"

He groaned, "Yeah, I got it." Booth took her hand back and thrusted forward in one, fluid movement.

Brennan whimpered almost inaudibly at the contact. She was still amazed at how well he fit her. Then again, Booth wasn't like any of the other men she'd had sex with before. He was unique.

He started slowly, reveling in deliciously slow friction with each push and pull. Booth wished he could go on forever at the intimate pace, but he wanted his lover's head spinning more. The speed rose by wafer thin increments until Booth's pleasure-fogged brain hatched an idea.

Lowering his lips down to her ear, his speed reducing a little, Booth whispered into it. "You like?"

Brennan's breaths were coming in short pants, "Yeah."

He smiled, "How many men have you gotten this hot for, Temperance?" he asked as trailed kisses around her ear before latching onto the pulse point he found like a thirsty vampire.

A cold shiver ran up and down her spine as she tried to form words. "N-no one. I-They didn't bring-ah..." Booth increased his force, "out the feelings you do." she finished.

A breathy chuckle fanned across her neck. He moved back up to kiss her temple with a quiet, "That's my girl."

The last intelligible thing spoken before he relinquished his control and finished it off like a wild animal. Brennan bit into his shoulder to stop prevent another scream to escape her. Booth made sure she came first; ladies should always come first. He didn't hold out much longer, though, before felt the warm, thick release.

"Oh, baby." he kissed the over-sensitive skin just below where his forehead was resting on her clavicle.

"I'm not a baby," she groaned in protest.

"How about we move this into the bedroom then?" he asked. Booth had just enough feeling in his limbs to get the both of them there if she couldn't.

"Yeah." she smiled.

He stood and waited for her to steady herself. Booth grinned as she stumbled twice before wrapping both of them in the giant Steelers' blanket and heading them towards the bedroom.

**AN2: I'm sorry I didn't put this up yesterday, I got grounded from the computer, but here it is. So now the last chapter will be on Thrusday, the day of the PREMIERE!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALRIGHT COILER BE BACK! WOOT! And I think Bren is right, maybe we should show them our convo of our talk on Ear-rapists and 'Sicking Today's dick.' LMFAO XD good times. So ANYONE ELSE EXCITED? I AM! TOMORROW PEOPLE, JUST ONE MORE Day (I'm sorry for any other people from different countries that have to wait a little bit more, especially the Aussie's) BUT I'M EXCITED, I'm going to be like screaming tomorrow in school and people will get to see how obsessed I really am! Well, while we wait for the next...24 hours, here is chapter 11!!!**

_On the eleventh (once - spanish right there) day (dia) of Bonesness my true love gave to me  
Brennan grabbing his arm and saying 'Stay with me'_

* * *

Brennan sighed and snuggled against his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her as they remained intertwined in the Steelers blanket while under his soft, silver sheets, the cool night air that rushed through the house chilling their heated bodies.

His chest rose and fell gently under her fingertips, his breath hot on her cheek as she felt his arms tighten around her, holding her as close as possible as buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply, the familiar lavender and vanilla smell soothing his muscles as he found his eyes growing heavy.

But the slight twitch against his chest made him pull back slightly and find that she had fallen asleep, her face relaxed with her lips parted slightly, her eyes fluttering gently with her twitching fingers. She was dreaming.

Booth smiled at this and pulled her back to him, holding her and rubbing her back soothingly as his own ministrations sent him into sleep state euphoria.

*****

Her eyes opened violently and her nails dug lightly into his side when she felt him try to slip away from her grasp.

"Bones," Booth said, his voice laced with a lazy humor "Baby, it's ok."

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked, almost desperately as her nails retreated from his side but her finger pads remained pressed into his ribs.

"I was going to go get Parker up, and dressed so that I could drop him off at Rebecca's," Booth whispered, running his fingers down her cheeks and pushing her soft hair away from her face.

"Oh, ok. Sorry," Brennan said, pulling her hand away and bringing it to reside on the pillow near her face.

Booth smiled and slipped out of bed, pulling on his boxers and jeans, before slipping a worn and wrinkled shirt over his head. He leaned his knuckles on the bed and leaned forward, kissing her in a brief, passionate kiss, before he whispered "Stay in bed till I get back," and kissed her forehead, straightening his back and giving her a gentle smile before he slipped out of his room.

Brennan smiled and giggled, pulling her knees closer to her chest as she curled up on her side and snuggled into the bed, the Steelers blanket still wrapped around her waist as she closed her eyes and just relaxed.

*****

Booth slipped back into his room about a half an hour later and found Brennan asleep, snoring lightly as she was curled up in the middle of the bed, her head resting on the palm of her hand.

Booth smiled and looked at the time. 8:32, he was going to have to get ready for work soon. Damn it.

He sat down on the side of his bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, instantly arousing her from sleep and sending her into a frenzy of tired grunts and dramatic stretches.

"Sleep well?" Booth asked, resting his hand on her stomach gently when her stretching was through.

"Very," Brennan said with a tired smile, her eyes still barely open.

"I have to get ready, and go to work," Booth said sadly.

"No," Brennan said, sitting up and looking him in the eyes, her hand wrapped around his arm gently "Stay with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here you are again with the crazy lady that has Christmas wallpaper on her laptop right now. (Coiler note! Well I have an official Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab Anthropology Unit background on my laptop so suck on that!) That's right, Bren47's in the house and avoiding her geometry homework! (Coiler note! LAZY!) WOO! Anyways, as you all should already know, today is the premiere, so this was actually written on Wednesday night so I have time to prepare after school for the big night. _**

**_Point of clarification, also, we were supposed to be "sucking today's dick". Not "sicking". (Coiler note! Damnit me and my spelling!)_**

_On the twelfth day of bonesness my true love gave to me_

_Booth saying "Of course I will but I have to pee."_

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

Booth looked at those saucer-like blue green eyes that seemed to mesmerize and enthrall at the same time. He knew he could never say 'no' to those eyes, even if he was the coldest, most unfeeling person on the planet. She was his now, and he hers. Booth knew it was his obligation to keep her happy.

"What about work? I thought you had some new Spanish bones coming in today." He took her small hand in both of his own.

"Argentinean," she corrected, "and they can wait until tomorrow. I'm too tired." Brennan gripped his hands tighter, the unsettling fear of possible rejection making it's way to clench it's iron fist around her heart. "I just want one day, Booth. One day alone, with you, and just maybe forget about the outside world for a little." she whispered.

To be frank, Brennan had wanted that simple request for a long time now. Ever since they'd returned from North Carolina, she'd wanted just a taste of the solitude and wonderful feelings that now only existed in her memories.

Booth looked at her, and was apparently thinking along the same lines. "You want me to call?"

"Please?" he could still see the heavy circles that even now rimmed her eyes. Booth smiled and rose to make the call, leaving her in bed.

_The things I'd do for Temperance Brennan,_ he thought as he skimmed through the contacts list on his phone, searching for the one that would connect him to his own ex-girlfriend's office. A simple word came to mind as he hit the call button..._anything._

After speaking to both Cullen and Cam: she being more knowing didn't ask many questions while Cullen wondered what was wrong with him. As soon as he gave him the all-clear, he signed off before the wrong inquiry could be made and Booth not coming up with a satisfying lie. Figures the one day he'd say something stupid would be the same day Brennan wanted to act like a normal human being. He was quite proud of himself when he didn't.

Booth walked back into the bedroom, throwing his turned-off phone on the nightstand. He stripped himself of his shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Brennan rolled over and asked.

"Uh...the bathroom." he replied after a second of thought.

"Why?" she pulled the blankets up farther around her form, covering the exposed skin she could.

"Because...I have to go." he smirked slightly.

Brennan sighed an embarrassed smile as he disappeared behind the door. She wondered when she'd gotten so needy and dependent on her partner. She looked down at the two-carat diamond that adonned her third finger. _"Oh, right. That's where."_

Surprisingly, it didn't bother Brennan as much as she thought it would. The thought of being completely committed to one man, _the only_ man that she could ever feel for about, made her drop more of her walls than she'd ever thought possible.

"Did you survive in your daydreams for that period of time?" Booth asked, shaking Brennan out of her trance. She didn't know how long he'd been watching, but guessed it was awhile from the smirk on his face.

"Why haven't you come back to bed yet?" she asked pitifully. The covers touched her chin and moved with her words.

"No reason, just waiting to see if you'd notice me. I got my answer." he chuckled. Brennan threw his pillow at him as he stripped out of his jeans. "No need for the childish behavior." Booth mocked a parental tone as he retrieved his pillow.

"I loathe you." she grumbled.

"I love you." he pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I loathe and love you. How about that?" she snuggled into the solace she found in Booth's arms.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Go ahead and sleep now, Bones. We'll have our fun later." he promised.

Brennan was already asleep as he spoke. Booth brought his nose to her hair and breathed in that all-too familiar scent that was her once again.

"Anything...I'd do anything for you." he whispered to her unconscious body and soon fell into a deep sleep of his own.

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT 4 MORE HOURS PEOPLE. AHHH!! I'm so excited....**


End file.
